1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Dead on Dead
'Dead on Dead' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 24. Originally aired February 24, 2010. Title reference: Play on "red on red". -- This is the Original Episode -- Weenie Roast Way to Die #'101' On July 20, 2001, in Climax, KS. A group of men and women on a camping trip after spending the day at a Christian retreat play truth or dare. A man is dared by one of the women to urinate on an electric fence. The man declines, though another man follows through with the dare and is electrocuted when his urine makes contact with the fence. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Reef Stew Way to Die #'202' On June 14, 1981, at Fijian Islet. A Fijian tribe in the South Pacific cannot find meat during typhoon season, so they are forced to omit it from their diet, only to grow hungrier as the days continue. One night, two drug smugglers wash up on their island in search of provisions, to the delight of the tribe. The men are beaten unconscious, stripped naked, boiled alive for five hours, and eaten. Alt names - Danger Island Fiddle Licked Way to Die #'889' On February 8, 2008, in Washington, D.C., a Middle-Eastern terrorist named Abdul Mohammad Yassin poses as a rug salesman out on a date. Meanwhile, a Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) agent named Anna poses as a violinist at the same restaurant, attempting to kill the man with an experimental laser gun hidden in her violin case. The gamma radiation rays from the gun succeed in causing thermal damage on a molecular level to the terrorist's brain, killing him instantly. Alt names - A Violin of Violence Snakey Breaky Neck Way to Die #'224' On March 2, 1987, in Manaus, Brazil, a spoiled rich man named Preston vacations in the Brazilian jungle with a tour guide. Ignoring his tour guide's warnings, he lies down for a nap, and wakes up to find tarantulas crawling all over his body. In horror, he runs out of his tent and leans against a tree. A boa constrictor then wraps around his neck, strangling and suffocating him to death. Beer Bashed Way to Die #'540' On April 24, 1998, in Malibu, CA. A rugby team throws a beach party after losing another game. One of the players gets drunk and throws a keg of beer into a bonfire in addition to bullying some of his team members. After a while, the rest of the team abandons him because of his alcoholic behavior. Shortly after they leave, the keg explodes and the metal scraps from the keg cut through his body. Bad Assid Way to Die #'321' On September 21, 2005. Downers Grove, IL. Four friends are bored on a rainy day, until a fifth friend shows up with some LSD. One girl, having recently broken up with her boyfriend, takes two hits. The quintet begin to swim around in an empty pool, thinking it is filled with water. The girl who took two hits dives in, and dies when she bellyflops against the bottom of the pool. Alt names - Belly Flip-flop Tree Mugger Way to Die #'176' On April 7, 2001, Flathead Forest, MT. A nature enthusiast chains himself to a tree in protest to it being cut down. A grizzly bear shows up and bites into the man's stomach and pulls out his intestines. Dead Me Stallion! Way to Die #'568' On May 5, 2000, in Ojai, CA. Denise, a zoophilic, visits her friend who owns several horses. Eyeing a stallion, she sneaks into the horse's stable and proceeds to engage in anal sex with the stallion. The horse's penis perforates Denise's colon, killing her. (This death is absent from the US version) Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. JamesTherHAMPMaster 14:49, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Category:Season 2 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Swearing